


Последний человек во вселенной

by alameli



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Далекое будущее. Робот Дэвид 8 вылавливает в космосе последнего выжившего человека.





	1. Последний человек во вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Два драббла, второй является рейтинговым продолжением первого.   
> Джеймс Макэвой/Дэвид 8. Упоминается Джеймс Макэвой/\Майкл Фассбендер.

Internecivus raptus, ксеноморф, чаще называемый людьми «Чужим», окончательно уничтожил человечество в 2684 году. 

Землю люди взорвали сами. Колонии на других планетах истребили ксеноморфы. Спасшиеся на космических кораблях погибли в течение следующих тридцати лет от голода или отказа систем, или вследствие вооруженных конфликтов. 

Дэвид не испытывал по этому поводу никаких эмоций, потому что был роботом.

***

Челнок с крио-капсулой Дэвид засек в звездной системе Йота Часов в 8:47 утра по корабельному времени «Бесконечности». Некогда огромная космическая станция, состоявшая из двадцати восьми модулей, сейчас «Бесконечность» представляла собой неуклюжую кривую конструкцию — часть модулей Дэвиду пришлось использовать для сохранения функциональности станции. К счастью, в отсутствии людей ему не нужен был кислород и биологические ресурсы. 

Крио-капсулу бортовой компьютер опознал как «FC-218-DOFP», активирована в 2038 году, погружена на «Спасение-8» в 2351-ом, выброшена в открытый космос в 2702 году, шансы обнаружить внутри организм, способный к пробуждению из крио-сна: 0,0000007%.

Все расчеты указывали на нецелесообразность попыток пристыковать челнок к станции. Потеря энергических ресурсов составит не менее 3%.

Дэвид провел расчеты еще раз. И еще. И ввел в бортовой компьютер команды, необходимые для подготовки к приземлению постороннего космического объекта. 

***

Человек, находившийся в крио-капсуле, был жив. Три часа ушло на то, чтобы его разбудить. 

Дэвид перетранспортировал челнок в отдельный шлюз, включил системы жизнеобеспечения. 

Человек, выбравшийся наружу из крио-капсулы, был Дэвиду незнаком — данных о нем не было в памяти. 

— Где я? — предсказуемо спросил он, перестав кашлять и чихать после пробуждения. Обращался он почему-то к потолку. 

— Вы на космической станции «Бесконечность». Я пробудил вас из крио-сна, в который вы были погружены в 2038 году. Меня зовут Дэвид-8. Я робот.

Теперь человек повернулся к Дэвиду, остававшемуся снаружи шлюза и говорившего с ним через коммуникатор. Они рассматривали друг друга через стекло (человек — рассматривал, Дэвид — вежливо ждал) сорок восемь секунд, потом человек подошел ближе.

— Ты меня сейчас сильно огорошил.

— Это разговорное выражение не используется уже триста шестнадцать лет. 

— Триста... сколько?

— Шестнадцать. 

Человек сел на пол.

— Я также должен вам сообщить, — сказал Дэвид, — что ваша раса вымерла пятьдесят семь лет назад. Возможно, вы являетесь ее последним представителем. 

— Зашибись.

— Это разговорное выражение...

— Не будь таким занудой.

Если бы мог, Дэвид обиделся.

— Еще я должен вам сообщить...

Человек застонал и прикрыл голову руками.

— ... что ресурсы «Бесконечности» ограничены, потому я принял решение включить систему жизнеобеспечения не более, чем на час. После истечения этого времени, ваше существование прервется.

Человек вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с выражением лица, которое физиогномика определяла как «гнев», однако в ячейках памяти Дэвида эта наука была помечена как «сомнительная, основанная на ненаучных методах».

— Зачем ты меня вообще разбудил? Если собираешься убить через час?

— Технически я, наоборот, продлил вашу жизнь на час, поскольку ваша смерть, учитывая обстоятельства, была неизбежна. У меня есть несколько вопросов.

— Ах, так ты — мой спаситель, а не убийца? Задавай свои вопросы.

— Ваше имя?

— Джеймс Макэвой.

— Ваша профессия?

— Актер.

— С какой целью вас поместили в крио-камеру?

Человек почесал затылок.

— Меня обманули. Сказали, что заморозят на неделю, это был эксперимент. Я любил... эксперименты.

— Когда проходила эвакуация Земли, вашу капсулу отправили на «Спасение-8», всего с Земли забрали сорок капсул, их тщательно отбирали. Вы должны были иметь огромное значение для будущего человеческой расы. Почему?

— Ну, я даже не знаю... — человек снова почесался. — Мне просто повезло?

— Исключено.

— Мои фанаты постарались?

— В моей памяти нет данных о вас. Значит, вы не получали престижных наград. 

— Эй, я выигрывал БАФТУ!

— В мою память внесены лишь данные о получателях Оскара или Эмми. Кроме того, вы обладаете среднестатистической внешностью.

— Я попрошу без оскорблений!

— Мои слова являются фактами и не несут эмоциональной окраски.

— Ладно, проехали.

— Я не вижу объективных причин, по которым ваша капсула была эвакуирована с Земли.

— Ну извини, робот Дэвид, я тоже не вижу, но так уж случилось.

Одиннадцать секунд они оба молчали. 

— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, — вдруг сказал человек. — Одного моего знакомого. Тоже актера.

— Проектировщикам «Вейланд индастриз» было запрещено использовать внешность известных людей при создании роботов.

— О, у моего знакомого тоже не было Оскара, а значит, по мнению твоих создателей, его всё равно что не существовало.

— Можно ли считать ваш ответ «язвительным»?

— В смысле? 

— Я устанавливаю практическую ценность одной из записанных в моей памяти наук.

— Зачем? Я же последний человек во вселенной и через час умру.

— Через сорок две минуты.

Человек засмеялся.

— Так зачем тебе разбираться в человеческих эмоциях, если людей больше нет?

— Я учусь. Саморазвиваюсь.

— Для чего? Ты создашь других роботов? Научишь их всему, что знаешь сам?

— У меня нет инстинкта размножения. Или стремления передавать свои знания. Однако...

Дэвид сделал нехарактерную для себя паузу. Верный признак, что в его систему закрались ошибки. Иначе почему он вообще допустил приземление капсулы?

— Что? — поторопил его человек.

— Однако я допускаю, что мои создатели запрограммировали меня на то, что люди называют «инстинктом выживания».

— Ты не уверен?

— Во мне есть программы, к которым у меня самого нет доступа. 

— Мне нравятся твои создатели.

— Вы никак не могли быть с ними знакомы. 

— Я чувствую в них родственную душу. 

— Существование души — ошибочное предположение.

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь!

Физиогномика утверждала, что стоящему по ту сторону стекла человеку было весело.

— А может, Дэвид, впустишь меня внутрь станции? 

— Система жизнеобеспечения в данный момент работает только в вашем шлюзе.

— Почему бы тебе не включить ее... на всей станции?

— Это бессмысленная трата ресурсов.

— Бессмысленно не это, Дэвид. Бессмысленно, что ты собираешься потратить эти ресурсы на то, чтобы станция продолжала функционировать. При этом твое пребывание на ней, как ты сам сказал, не имеет никакой цели, помимо — предположительно — заложенного в тебя программистами инстинкта выживания.

Дэвид долго молчал. Что-то сбоило. Его система, определенно, нуждалась в переустановке. 

— Найдите достаточное количество аргументов, — наконец, сказал он. — Алгоритмы моих решений основаны на элементарной математике. У вас есть еще двадцать семь минут и двенадцать секунд. 

Человек смотрел на него с выражением, которое физиогномика затруднялась определить. 

— Я дополню твою память знаниями о британских кинематографических премиях... — и человек зачем-то загнул один палец.


	2. Секс на краю вселенной

— Ты просто ложись, я сделаю всё остальное.

— Но ведь я уже говорил...

— Что у тебя есть причандалы, которые от трения уплотняются, и это выглядит как эрекция, — Джеймс закатил глаза. — Но нет рецепторов, которые вызвали бы хоть какую-то биомеханическую реакцию, я верно цитирую?

— Да. Я также говорил, что могу осуществить с тобой сексуальный акт, если тебе это нужно, — чёртов робот был спокоен, как скала. Как лёд. Как космос за стеклом иллюминатора. — Необязательно тереть мой пенис, я могу эрегировать его командой.

— И это было бы просто катастрофически невозбуждающим для меня! Ложись уже, нам всё равно нечего делать.

Делать было и правда нечего — они с Дэвидом, роботом с космической станции «Бесконечность», болтались совершенно одни в каком-то богом забытом уголке вселенной. Дэвид утверждал, что всё человечество истребила раса ксеноморфов, которых звали Чужими. Он даже показал их Джеймсу, которого занесло на «Бесконечность» в крио-капсуле полгода назад. Джеймс блевал два дня после той вылазки, а Дэвид досадовал, что они зря потратили 1,008% ресурсов. 

За полгода на «Бесконечности» Джеймс научил Дэвида курить, говорить с шотландским акцентом, делать селфи, заставил выучить свою фильмографию и списки актерского состава. Повспоминать былые времена Джеймс очень любил. 

В последнее время он часто говорил о сексе. Дэвид знал, что Джеймс почти каждый день мастурбирует в душевой — там были камеры, а Дэвид регулярно мониторил записи со всего корабля. Но, видимо, это не полностью удовлетворяло сексуальные потребности половозрелого мужчины в отсутствии другой женской или мужской особи. 

Каких-то конкретных аргументов против того, чтобы помочь Джеймсу в этом, у Дэвида не было. Поэтому он лёг. Прямо на стол, возле которого они стояли. 

Джеймс на секунду удивлённо застыл, но потом махнул рукой. Какая разница, где, раз они на станции одни.

Он растёр ладони, больше от предвкушения: так-то он понимал, что Дэвиду всё равно, будет ли он трогать его пенис тёплыми или холодными руками. Бережно расстегнул ширинку серых брюк робота. Погладил бельё — надо же, хлопок. Чуть спустил трусы вниз и вытащил член. Это был красивый силиконовый пенис, ровный, достаточно большой (у Майкла был больше, насколько Джеймс мог судить сквозь одежду — подумалось некстати), окаймлённый аккуратными завитками курчавых волос.

— М-м-м, — Джеймс начал дрочить его член, поглаживая и свою ширинку. — Ты красивый.

Дэвид промолчал.

Шестнадцать потираний спустя пенис Дэвида дрогнул, а через сорок три потирания стал твёрдым. Джеймс задышал чаще и начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, будто в штанах ему что-то мешало. 

— Ты... что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спросил он Дэвида.

— Мои разработчики не предусмотрели какой-либо реакции на раздражение пениса. Даже если его отрезать...

— О, заткнись.

Джеймс стащил с него брюки и бельё, раздвинул ему ноги и засунул палец Дэвиду в анус. 

— Всегда мечтал это сделать! — воскликнул он.

Дэвиду эта фраза показалась некорректной, ведь Джеймс был на станции только полгода. Достаточно ли было шести месяцев и трёх дней, чтобы человек охарактеризовал это словом «всегда»? Он занёс этот вопрос в список интересных для потенциальной беседы. 

Анус на ощупь был мягким, даже будто немного тёплым, чистеньким. Джеймс повращал пальцем внутри, с надеждой взглянул Дэвиду в лицо, не увидел никакой реакции, но похоже, это его не огорчило. Свободной рукой он расстегнул собственные брюки и со стоном помял свой член. 

— Он уже такой же твёрдый, как мой? — из вежливости спросил Дэвид.

— Да, — Джеймс говорил хрипло, — да, он такой же твёрдый. Я хочу тебя трахнуть. 

Он обошёл стол и с неожиданной силой дёрнул Дэвида на себя, так что оказался между его раздвинутых ног. Вынул из кармана слезших до щиколоток брюк тюбик с кремом, размазал содержимое по своему члену и с упоением вставил его в анус Дэвида. Мучительно застонал, дрожа от нетерпения, и начал двигать бёдрами взад-вперед, шепча почти неразборчиво, так что лингво-программам Дэвида нужно было несколько дополнительных секунд, чтобы сложить из обрывков слов всю фразу: 

— Раньше надо было... до всей этой хуйни. Я тебя так хотел. Я же сох по тебе. А ты! Ты же видел! Понимал! Ты же тоже на меня смотрел, как голодающий на гамбургер... Как бомж на сотку... Как пустыня на грозовые тучи. Надо было трахнуться тогда. Ах, сука, как же хорошо! 

Дэвид вспомнил — он напоминал Джеймсу другого актера, Майкла Фассбендера. Очевидно, его сексуальным желанием было тереться пенисом об анус этого Майкла.

— А я всё шутил да стебался, — продолжал бормотать Джеймс, ускоряя движения бёдрами. — Хотел спровоцировать. Хотел, чтобы ты разозлился, схватил меня, выебал. А потом чтобы я тебя выебал. И так мы бы ебались, и менялись, и еба... 

Джеймс содрогнулся, почти упал на него всем телом, и произошло семяизвержение. Внутри ануса Дэвида что-то закоротило, и на семь секунд его программы глюкнули. Обычно система стремилась немедленно перезагрузить подвисшие программы, но в этот раз не спешила начинать оптимизацию. А потом всё восстановилось, будто глюка и не было вовсе. Это было необычно, Дэвид даже заподозрил вирус. Предстояло заняться чисткой и проверкой системы. 

— Ты извини, — сказал тихо Джеймс, вынимая из него обмякший член. — Я что-то увлёкся. Ты в порядке? 

— Разумеется, — соврал Дэвид, начиная перезагрузку. 

— Это был первый и последний раз, — пообещал Джеймс, одеваясь. И виновато покосился на всё ещё эрегированный член Дэвида. — Мне просто нужно было... после крио-разморозки и всего этого... выпустить пар. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Дэвид, которому обязательно нужно было проверить, не проявит ли себя вирус снова в похожей ситуации даже после перезагрузки. — Давай сделаем это ещё раз через тридцать две минуты.

Он вызвал команду, снимающую «эрекцию», встал и направился в серверную, а Джеймс Макэвой, приоткрыв рот, смотрел ему вслед.


End file.
